Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). Photos Request & 2014 Croydon Bird Report If anyone has taken photographs of birds in Croydon during the past year and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). The 2014 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. January 2016 * 6th - South Norwood Lake: 35 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 5 Cormorant, c70 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 3 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker(1 drumming) 3 Song Thrush(2 singing)2 Goldcrest, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Jay, c50 Starlings (on playing fields) 2 House Sparrow, c20 Chaffinch, 12 Goldfinch, (JW) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, 62 Canada Goose, 16 Shoveler, 5 Cormorant, Kestrel, Water Rail, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 15 Fieldfare, 21 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler, Goldcrest, Bearded Tit showing quite well, Siskin, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 5th - South Norwood Lake: (08:15:09:45) 23 Tufted Duck, c70 Black-headed Gull, 3imm Herring Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker(1 drumming) 3 singing Song Thrush, 3 Goldcrest, c30 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 4 Jay, c60 Starlings(on playing fields, 5 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Egyptian Goose, 15 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, 4 Water Rail, 5 Common Gull, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 5 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler seen perched up in wetlands, 4 Goldcrest, Bearded Tit (heard only), 2 Siskin, Redpoll, Bullfinch. (JAH) Also reported: 2 Redwing (RS) * 5th - Selsdon Park - Tawny Owl hooting at 06:40, Little Owl yelping at 06:50. 3+ Song Thrushes singing. (JB) * 5th - Sanderstead Plantation: Tawny Owl hooting at 07:20.(JB) * 4th - Uplands Road, Kenley: Tawny Owl calling repeatedly around 20.30.(Gill Flinn) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 18 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, Pied Wagtail, Chiffchaff, good close view of Cetti's Warbler singing in bush at edge of grass path in Moat Field, Goldcrest, Bearded Tit, Coal Tit, 2 Siskin. (JAH/PP) * 3rd - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 7 Mute Swan (3 ad, 4 juv), 31 Canada Goose, 26 Mallard, 6 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 15 Moorhen, 17 Coot , 56 Black-headed Gull 56 inc EY195.76, 2 Common Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 5 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Magpie, 1 Jay, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Starling, 3 Blackbird, 2 Robin. Unfortunately a dog not on a lead killed a moorhen today and another dog went for a Swan. (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 3rd - Buttermere Gardens: 60+ Goldfinches in garden at 3.20 (Gill Flinn) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, 14 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 4 Water Rail, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Collared Dove, Stock Dove, Cetti's Warbler, Goldcrest, Bearded Tit, 3 Siskin, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 9 Greylag Goose, 6 Egyptian Goose, 11 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, Water Rail, 8 Common Gull, Collared Dove, 2 Fieldfare, Redwing, Chiffchaff, Bearded Tit, 2 Siskin, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 2nd - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 4 juv Mute Swan, 32 Canada Goose, 16 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 16 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 22 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 7 Herring Gull, 4 Woodpigeon 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blackbird 1 (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 1st - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-1.30. 5 Mute Swan (1ad 4 juv), 46 Canada Goose, 18 Mallard, 6 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Little Grebe, 13 Moorhen, 19 Coot, 98 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 13 Herring Gull, 4 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Wren, 1 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Robin, 3 House Sparrow 3 (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Goldcrest, 1 Stock Dove, several parties of Long Tailed Tit, 10 Greylag Geese, Great Spotted Woodpecker (m & f), Shoveler, 2 Grey Heron, Chaffinch (m&f), 3 Egyptian Geese, Kestrel (m&f), 2 Jay, 10 House Sparrow, Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, 7 Fieldfare, 3 Chiffchaff, Lesser Black Backed Gull, 2 Jackdaw, Little Grebe, Bearded Tit showed briefly in large reedbed, viewed from the viewing platform. The following were heard but not seen: Green Woodpecker, Water Rail, Cetti's Warbler, Pheasant. (BB) 4 Redpoll.(Fred O'Hare) * 1st - ''Happy New Year to everyone viewing this site. My thanks go to everyone who has submitted records during 2015; these help us to monitor Croydon's bird life. I look forward to receiving even more records in 2016 and new observers sending in their info will be most welcome. (admin)'' Archived Records 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]